The Night of the Doctor
thumb|right|300px|Hier die Mini Episode zum 50. Jährigen Special. The Night of the Doctor ist ein Webspecial, dass die Vorgeschichte der Episode The Day of the Doctor erzählt. Nach 17 Jahren taucht erstmals der Achte Doctor in einer BBC-Produktion wieder auf und man erfährt, unter welchen Umständen er regenerierte. Handlung Man sieht ein unbekanntes, schwerbeschädigtes Schiff auf einen den Planeten Karn zufliegen. Pilotin Cass versucht verweifelt einen Notruff abzusetzten, als plötzlich der Doctor in seiner Achten Regeneration vor ihr steht. Cass erklärt dem Doctor dass alle ausser sie, von Bord teleportiert wurden. Der Doctor bietet ihr an, sie mit in seinem Schiff mit zunehmen, was sie bereitwillig annimmt. Nachdem der Doctor eine verschlossene Schleuse öffnet, sieht Cass die TARDIS und erschrickt. Der Doctor versichert ihr, er wäre nicht Teil dieses Krieges. Doch Cass erwiedert anklagend, dass er ein Time Lord ist. Worauf der Doctor erwidert, dass er ein netter wäre und ausserdem stünden sie auf der gleichen Seite, er ist schliesslich kein Dalek. Cass weicht ein paar Schritte zurück und kontert, dass es keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen beiden gäbe. Sie drückt den Schließmechanismus für die Schleuse. Nach einem weiteren Schlagabtausch zwischen Cass und dem Doctor stürzt das Raumschiff auf den Planeten. Eine vorerst unbekannte alte Frau beobachtet den Absturz und verkündet voller Vorfreude die Rückkehr des Doctors auf Karn. Der Doctor erwacht in einer Hölle. Die Unbekannte berichtet, dass Cass den Absturz wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt habe und dass dem Doctor auch nur noch wenige Minuten blieben. Der Doctor versucht die Situation herunter zu spielen, nur um zu erkennen, dass er wieder auf dem Planeten Karn gelandet ist. Er identifiziert die alte Frau als Ohila, eine der Schwestern von Karn, Hüter der Flammen. Die alte Frau bietet dem Doctor ein Elixier an, das dem Doctor erlaubt, sich schneller zu regenerieren und es nicht mehr dem Zufall überlassen wäre, denn auf Karn erhöhen sich die Kräfte eines Time Lords. Der Doctor will wissen, warum sie das für ihn tun würden. Die alte Frau berichtet, dass der Krieg zwischen den Dalek und den Time Lords alle Realitäten erschüttern würde und er die einzige Hoffnung sei. Doch der Doctor wehrt das ab. Es sei nicht sein Krieg und habe nichts damit zu tun. Nach einigem hin und her erscheint plötzlich die bewusstlose Cass, getragen von zwei Dienern. Nachdem sie Cass auf einen Steinblock gelegt haben versucht der Doctor ihr zu helfen. Ohila versichtert, dass man Cass nicht mehr helfen könne, was der Doctor so aber nicht hinnehmen kann. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er sich nicht hätte einmischen sollen, doch Ohila versichert ihm, dass er schon ein Teil des Krieges sei, ob er es wahr haben will oder nicht. Das Universum braucht seine Hilfe. Mit einem Blick auf verschiedene Elixiere fragt sie, was er jetzt brauche: Schnell oder Stark? Weise oder Wütend? Der Doctor nimmt den Gürtel von Cass an sich und entscheidet sich für Krieger. Auf die Frage warum Krieger, erwiedert der Doctor das man im Moment keinen Doctor brauche. Da die Alte Frau diese Entscheidung schon geahnt haben muss, hatte sie schon ein Elixier vorbereitet und reicht es ihm. Schreiend schickt er alle Anwesenden aus der Hölle. Kurz zuvor fragt er Ohila, ob es weh tun wird, diese anwortet mit "Ja", worauf der Doctor "Gut" anwortet. Kurz bevor er zum Trinken ansetzt gedenkt er noch kurz einigen seiner alten Begleiter und entschuldigt sich bei Cass. Der Doctor nimmt einen großen Schluck aus dem Kelch und sofort setzt die schmerzhafte Regeneration ein. Man sieht kurz das Gesicht von der alten Frau, die fragt, ob es geschafft sei. Man sieht die neue Regeneration, wie sie Cass Gürtel nimmt und ihn sich anlegt. Dann sagt der Doctor des Krieges nur: "Kein Doctor mehr." Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor benutzt seinen Schallschraubenzieher. *Kurz vor seiner Regeneration gedenkt der Doctor einiger seiner Begleiter - alle samt Charaktere, die ausschließlich in Hörspielen mit dem Achten Doctor auftraten: **Charlotte Pollard **C'rizz **Lucie Miller **Tamsin Drew **Molly O'Sullivan Kategorie:Spezialproduktionen